


It's always self sacrifice with you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Teen Titans
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Fluff, Harry - starfire, Liam - cyborg, Louis - robin, M/M, Niall - beast boy, Zayn - raven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I saw you crying, too."</p><p>"I wasn't crying. There was lots of fucking dust around." Zayn keeps his sight forward, his deadpan expression not faltering in the slightest. This was the part he was good at. Niall takes a second to scoff a little too loudly and turns himself around on the sofa so he's on his stomach now, looking up at the dark haired boy. "You would've missed me," He says, high pitched and annoying. If Zayn didn't know any better, he'd think he was teasing him.</p><p>He sighs.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever."</p><p>And Niall doesn't laugh like "hah! I told you so.", he just rests his cheek on the soft part of Zayn's thigh and sighs contently. "I'd miss you too,"</p><p>(or basically a teen titans!au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's always self sacrifice with you

**Author's Note:**

> warning for my first ever and probably terribly written fight scene.

<>

It was an obnoxious knock at his door that woke him up, his eyes blinking open to stare at the ceiling. "Zayn, you awake?" Liam called through the thick metal of his bedroom door, knocking again with probably what he thought was the lightest of sounds. Zayn figures it must be difficult to be discreet when you're lugging around an entire body suit made of metal all day. 

"I don't know if you recall, but you kind of have a job to do." His tone got gradually softer but just as persistent, which wasn't unlike him - being the second in command aside Louis. Though if Louis ever heard that he'd probably turn Titans Tower on it's side in haste.

Zayn grumbled at his words and hoisted himself up onto his feet, stretching his arms upwards and back as his torso did the same, the sleeves of his nightshirt riding up his arm. He could still hear Liam mumbling through the wall about something to do with the team, probably well aware that Zayn was awake and half-listening to him, standing before the crooked and slightly chipped mirror next to his door as he fitted his arms through the sleeves of his bodysuit, having found it laying on the floor next to his bed with way more than one patch of green fur attached to it.  _Dammit Niall_.

Next was the cape, which he draped over his shoulders and carefully fastened at the front, letting the silky material fall down his back and arms like a material waterfall. "I don't think i've ever met a demon who slept as late as you do." Liam said with a slight chuckle - though it sounded anything but condescending, what with his normal tone either being informative or fond. 

With that, Zayn opened his door - blinking at the significantly taller boy with a deadpan expression. "I don't remember asking for a wake up call." He arches an eyebrow and brushes past Liam then, the both of them wandering down the corridor towards the kitchen. "Yeah but you didn't wake up when Harry used to knock, and honestly if I didn't have metal gloves for hands you'd probably never even stir." 

"That's not true," Zayn counters, his face contorting in offense, "I wake up when I feel well rested, like many of _you_." Within the next few seconds he feels a heavy pressure on his shoulders, guiding him through the arched and lit doorway of the kitchen, lightly shoving him towards the center of the room. All the others were already there ; Louis leaning against the counter reading the newspaper with an unreadable expression, Harry sitting at the table folding up a patterned headscarf which he'd probably never take off once he put it on, and Niall sitting across from him scarfing down the various foods surrounding him. 

Louis looks up at the sudden change in mood, his eyebrows raised as he takes in Zayn's sleepy but still put together self. "None of _us_ have to be escorted from our rooms." To that, Zayn sighs loudly. He sinks down onto one of the breakfast bar chairs, letting his entire upper body flop over the counter like his bones had suddenly decided to disappear. Harry makes some kind of delighted squeal from the kitchen table, having figured out how to tie his scarf around his un-tame mass of hair. He absolutely beams at Zayn once he catches his attention, basically floating over to him and taking a seat at the chair next to him. "Hello, friend!" 

Zayn looks over his shoulder in confusion, hoping the boy was addressing someone else. But there was no one behind him anymore. "I do hope you slept well." Harry continues, his eyes twinkling an unnatural amount. 

"I guess." 

The boy smiles one last time before turning around to face Louis who was still more or less in his own mind, he clears his throat suddenly which does a surprisingly effective job of grabbing his attention. Louis folds the newspaper in half and tucks it underneath his arm, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment at the faux-flirty look he's given by Harry. "There's a - uh.." He swallows the lump in his throat, looking around at his team and then down at his watch. "Chemical reaction at the power plant on 4th," He waves his hand frantically as if he was expecting the rest of the team to catch on to the vague news he was supplying. "Alright." Liam says over him, giving a wary look from his place near the door, staying there until all 4 of them have made it into the hall and down towards the garage.

Zayn resorts to hovering, his legs nearly crossed at the ankles as he makes his way down the hall behind the others, listening to their idle chat for a while with an absent mind. That is, until he feels a weight tugging him down the slightest bit on the right. 

He looks down to see Niall looking back up at him, grinning his unintentionally smug, sharp-toothed grin. "Yes?" 

"I learned how to morph into a pug last night, you should've seen it." Niall says proudly, his smile staying the same size throughout it all. 

Zayn can't help but smirk a little bit at the boy's self confidence, and who would he be to take that away from him. "I knew you turned into some kind of... shedding animal, seeing as it was all over my kit this morning. But wow, a _pug_. How inventive." He tugs his cape out of Niall's fingers, holding out a hand to hold the front door open for himself and the younger boy.

Niall chuckles loudly from behind him, sounding almost a bit hurt from the way it cracks as it fades. He climbs into Liam's T-car and they speed off, soon followed by Harry and Louis individually. Maybe if Zayn wasn't so damn tired he would have made a quicker escape but his left leg is still asleep from the knee down, so he takes his time.

 

<>

 

There's a shattered electric disk littered near the measurable hole in the wall, and it isn't until Zayn lowers himself to the ground and picks up a shard does he hear it - the muffled sound of exasperation and ... _animalistic_ noises from across the facility. 

By the time he's gathered enough energy to teleport himself, he finds himself subject to the anguish. There's a large, dark gray mound of fur baring it's teeth and charging rather hurriedly towards the rest of the team despite the various weapons thrown it's way.

By the looks of things, Louis has used up the extent of his electric and explosive disks - and he's white-knuckling a birdarang sword. Zayn panics for a moment and closes his eyes tightly, setting his sight firmly on the rubble surrounding a large nuclear reactor operator, hurling them towards the beast the second after it morphs into a different creature. His eyes open wide, having to look to Niall to reassure himself that this beast had no relation. Niall had been in formation of a large green Bengal tiger since Zayn got here, which would have made him laugh any other time if he wasn't worried for his well being, or rather.. everyone's well being. 

"I thought you said it was just a chemical reaction?" Zayn yelled across to Louis, his eyebrows furrowed but nearly invisible under the shadow of his hood. Louis whines in the back of his throat and throws himself towards the floor to dodge rapidly flying weapons. "That's what it said!" 

Niall's figure drops suddenly, landing on the main level with a pained shriek that has Harry releasing his energy projection and making a bee line for his limp body. "Friend!" He lifts Niall's head to try to help him stand up again, but the blonde is unwilling.

Louis moves his sword to his other hand to cup one hand around his mouth. "Harry, heal him!"

"I'm trying!" Harry counters, voice hurried and unsure. His eyes are glowing a colour green Louis' never seen before, but he knows what he's trying to do so he doesn't stop to question it. "I'm afraid my healing factor is too weak for his immune system." He flops over onto his side, allowing the blonde boy's head to rest on his thighs instead of the rubble littered concrete floor. Zayn hadn't taken the time to look away from what he was trying to do, the control panel nearest the beast, too immersed in his rapidly growing energy to pay any attention to what was happening around him.

From what he can see, Niall is laying unconscious on the floor - but he can't let go of his energy now, not until this is dealt with. He closes his eyes tightly again and sends the nuclear reactor across the room to collide with the monster, only opening his eyes a crack to make sure he did what he planned. 

Harry's voice draws him out of his trance, staring at the mass ahead of him with no understanding of what happened in the past half hour and  _why_. "Zayn, you have healing powers don't you?" He asks loudly, only taking a brief moment to look up from Niall's face to send a questioning gaze to the other boy.

Zayn makes an unsure noise and furrows his brow until it's nearly painful, his eyes drawn to the rest of his team. Some standing and some sitting in a group amongst the mess. "I've never used them,"

"It doesn't matter." Liam says, his face struck with fear and worry. Zayn wondered why it was that the team always walked into conflict without a mere flinch sometimes, but walked out stricken with the fear of the unknown. He didn't know if he should find it ironic or troublesome. Louis takes Zayn's wrist and tugs him towards Niall so he could take Harry's place. "His genetic makeup is already in disorder from the Sakutia, if he isn't healed by a factor stronger than his immune system he might never fully heal." 

Zayn pushes his hood off his head, lifting Niall's head up onto his lap with the utmost caution. He frantically looks over his shoulder at Louis, then at Liam. When he sets his sight back on the blonde, he takes in the slightly dried cut stretching from the side of his head to the area behind his right ear. It's kind of unsettling to see him like this, Zayn thinks. Usually he'd be bouncing off the walls with excitement by the time a mission was over, spending the entire night trying to persuade Zayn to go on a date with him because " _he's a real man now_ ". 

Now that he's here, helpless, Zayn doesn't know what to do with himself. He sighs and focuses his healing energies on the boy, letting his eyelashes flutter his eyelids closed. A navy glow washes over Niall's form, and within a few minutes, his large blue eyes are blinking open again - looking up into Zayn's, which were damp with un-shed tears.

"That was pretty sick, man." Niall said with a cough, holding a closed fist over his mouth. Zayn, startled, removes his hands and jolts upright onto his feet.

Louis starts laughing almost immediately, and Liam does as well - though followed by his overjoyed cheers. Harry sighs in relief and flings himself at Niall's body which was still on the ground, his arms wrapped tightly around him. "I'm so glad you're alright, Little Green one, I thought you'd passed away."

Zayn blinks, taking a few steps backwards as not to be dragged into the near doggypile the others were forming ontop of Niall. The blonde smiled brightly and patted as many backs as he could, unfailing to make eye contact with Zayn for a split second before the latter lifted his legs gingerly to bend them at the knee and moved away from the group. There were already sirens outside, as well as various civilian cars parked down the streets, filming the scene with their phones, even after the police instructed them to move along until they could decipher if the scene was safe.

Louis and Niall were the last ones outside, walking slowly towards the opening in the stone wall, careful not to step on much of anything. Though along the way, Niall stopped them, wobbling over to the arm that was sticking out from underneath the control panel Zayn had crushed it with earlier. On the arm's wrist was a large, circular watch. The glint of the metal had caught Niall's eye, and now that he was closer to it, he could recognize it - unstrapping it from the wrist of the beast and holding it in his hands to observe,

"What's that?" Louis asked, making his way over with a tilted head. Niall showed him, searching his brain for the correct name of the device.  _He knew this_. 

"I'm pretty sure it's an Omnitrix." He replied firmly, though still obviously unsure. Louis sniffled and craned his neck to look at Niall's downturned face. "And? What does it do?" He lifted his arms to cross them across his chest. 

Niall slid it on his own wrist, hoping to every higher source he could name that this thing wouldn't go insane and take action just because it made contact with another arm. "Unless i'm mistaken, this can change you into any kind of alien creature there is. All you have to do is name it and.. twist this." He taps the outer ring on the large ornament, making sure he doesn't do anything to it. "This beast must have some strings to pull if it just  _has_ one of these, they're incredibly powerful and rare. Nonetheless dangerous."

Louis snorts from behind him, placing a hand on Niall's back and and guiding him to the exit. "Let's take it back to HQ, I guess. Be stupid to just leave it out here in the open where someone could take it not knowing any better."

"It'd give us something to do, that's for sure." Niall says and grins, turning the bracelet in all directions, still shocked that he found one so easily.

"Don't jinx it, beast boy."

 

<>

 

Zayn was hovering above the sofa cross legged, flipping through the channels boredly. Every channel he came across seemed to only be showing commercials for common human household object, some of which confused him to the point of calling Louis into the room to ask him if "he used any of this shit when he was a human kid," to which Louis would scoff and say "I'm still a... nevermind. I'm pretty sure Bruce had a vacuum though."

Halfway through a news program about today's apparent catastrophe, (or basically just another day for the Teen Titans) a soft purring noise broke out on the cushion next to the one Zayn was hovering above, followed by a green tabby cat that he guessed was the one who made the noise.

He smiled to himself and lowered himself down slowly, watching out of the corner of his eye as the cat climbed up and strewn itself across his lap, rolling onto it's back and pawing playfully at Zayn's purple cape. He rolled his eyes fondly but made no move to move his hood down from his head, although it seemed that was what the cat desired. It cast a shadow down across his forehead like it usually did, and he preferred it, it was like sun protection and it kept the children away. 

But, after much a struggle from ~~Niall~~  the cat, he brushed the dark purple hood down so it fell down the nape of his neck, revealing the fluffy and slightly spiky bed hair that Zayn had been too tired to style this morning before they left for their mission. It was how Niall had always suggested he left it at breakfast, around a mouthful of cereal and milk. 

_( "You look good like that, leave it down." He had said, but Zayn just rolled his eyes and pulled his hood up over his head, unaware that his fringe was sticking out from under the material anyways. )_

Zayn sighed lightly to himself and trailed a hand along the cat's elongated body, emitting a content purr from the animal.

"Y'know," He started, and the green cat cocked it's head to look up at him curiously. Sometimes it shocked Zayn how animal-like and cuddly Niall could be when he morphed, nonetheless when he was in his regular form. "You don't have to shape shift if you want a cuddle."

The cat just meowed and nestled it's fuzzy head into Zayn's bodysuit clad stomach. "I just remember you saying before that your favourite animal was a cat." Niall closed his eyes, and Zayn ran his fingers over the crown of his head, the pads of his fingers running over something odd. It was the scar, located in the same place as before, still a white-ish green colour against the forest green of Niall's skin/fur.

The two of them sit in silence for a while, the television just white noise in the background.

"Thanks for saving me," Niall says, and the next time Zayn brushes a hand over his head, he finds himself absentmindedly carding his fingers through spiked blonde hair belonging to the boy that was no longer in feline form - though still stretched out across his lap, head resting on Zayn's thigh. 

Zayn hums. "We're a team. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't save a dying team member."

"I wasn't dying." Niall says around a laugh. 

Zayn just smacks his head in reply, earning another lovely laugh from him along with a half hearted protest of pain. 

The blonde clucks his tongue against the roof of his mouth while Zayn watches the television, unable to get into the program when every five seconds there's an incessant clicking sound coming from below. But he oddly doesn't mind, not when it's coming from Niall. Louis or Harry would be an entirely different story.

"I saw you crying, too."

"I wasn't crying. There was lots of fucking dust around." Zayn keeps his sight forward, his deadpan expression not faltering in the slightest. This was the part he was good at. Niall takes a second to scoff a little too loudly and turns himself around on the sofa so he's on his stomach now, looking up at the dark haired boy. "You would've missed me," He says, high pitched and annoying. If Zayn didn't know any better, he'd think he was teasing him.

He sighs.

"Yeah, whatever."

And Niall doesn't laugh like "hah! I told you so.", he just rests his cheek on the soft part of Zayn's thigh and sighs contently. "I'd miss you too,"

God.

This boy would be the  _death_ of him.

 

<>

 

**the end**

**kinda**  


End file.
